Ittan-Momen/Portrayals
Anime First & Second Anime Ittan-Momen only appeared seven times in the first anime and only spoke in two episodes (21 & 22). He appeared far more often in the second anime, usually as transportation. He only spoke in Ep. 14. Third Anime Ittan-Momen is not only no longer mostly silent, he is very talkative and facetious and speaks with a Hakata dialect. In particular he has many comical scenes with Nezumi-Otoko. He often transports Kitarō to wherever he needs to go, but will also transport other yōkai at the request of Kitarō or Medama-Oyaji. He is shown to be a tad fainthearted, such as when he was worried about getting shocked while transporting Kaminari to the battle with Kushizashi-Nyūdō. This series also implies that female Ittan-Momens exist, as Nezumi-Otoko was able to talk Ittan-Momen into serving as a relay helicopter during the Yōkai Rally by promising to get him a girlfriend, which caused him to imagine one. In Makura-Gaeshi's dream world, he is chased by a pair of giant scissors. Fourth Anime His design is slightly different, his body is slimmer now and he is a bit wrinkled. He speaks with a Kyushu dialect. He frequently punishes Nezumi-Otoko by constricting around him. He is often cut or torn in battle. As with the previous adaptations, he still transports Kitarō around, but now he is also shown transporting Sunakake-Babaa, Konaki-Jijii and others as well. He is even shown to transport several yōkai at once, but when there's too many or the distance is too far he runs out of steam. On occasion, characters will mistake his tail for a handkerchief and use it wipe away sweat. Another comical moment came during the battle with the vampire Pii. When Monroe approached Kitarō and company he began to get excited, so Medama-Oyaji warned him that he was acting like Nezumi-Otoko. He is also attracted to particularly beautiful kimonos. In this series, Ittan-Momen has a strong dislike of flies. Fifth Anime This time he is finicky about keeping himself clean and prefers to wash and dry himself by hand. This is because he hates the tumbling of washers and the hot air of dryers. He loses his strength when he gets wet and has to be dried in order to get back to normal. As a result, he hates rainy weather and uses umbrellas and raincoats in such situations. He loves visiting the old capital cities and once went on a bus tour there by hiding in Neko-Musume's luggage. Unfortunately, she got mad at him when she found out (particularly that he was hidden amongst her underwear), so he flew back home himself. Ittan-Momen claims to dislike children (Ep. 74), often scolding them when they get to close to him and his fellow yōkai. However, in Ep. 4 he forms a bond with a young girl who helps dry him when he gets wet. He loves to read, and in Ep. 98 he helps defeat Fuguruma-Yōbi by reaching out to her about their mutual love of books. In Ep. 74, the Tengu Police arrest him after mistaking him for Tsujigami. He is restrained by having his arms tied together since he could just slip out of the snake handcuffs. He is the fifth of the chosen 47 Yōkai Warriors of Japan. He's the representative of Kagoshima and his mark is located near the end of his tail. Sixth Anime In the 2018 anime Ittan-Momen still acts as the main transportation device of the whole Kitarō Family. This incarnation of the character is known for his fondness for beautiful women and girls and it's shown overtly praising Mana Inuyama's looks until Sunakake-Babaa orders him to stop. Also, Yūta's grandmother, while teaching her nephew about Yōkai and their lore, described Ittan-Momen as liking beautiful girls, and when Yūta asks about that to him, Ittan-Momen cheerfully confirms. He also has the quirk of expressing himself in hoary, cloth-related puns, referencing his nature as a living cotton cloth. Live-action Other media Category:Character Subpage